This invention constitutes an improvement upon the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,910, issued Oct. 11, 1977, to applicant's assignee.
The mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,910 is entirely satisfactory for its intended purpose, but presents adjustment problems due to the fact that it has an adjustable link 52 to the machine control and a second adjustable link 18 between the control lever 12 and the lever 20. This requires that after the structure is mounted on a vehicle both the link 52 and the link 18 must be adjusted to coordinate the positions of the control lever 12, the lever 20 fixed to the shaft 22, the lever 49 fixed to the shaft 30, and the foot pedal 62 journalled upon the housing 24.